barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kazi22
Hi Kazi22 -- we are excited to have Barney Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start on this wiki! Don't forget to put your articles into categories to help keep them organized. Also feel free to add pictures to the wiki! If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Kazi Hey Kazi, it's Drew (aka SonicHOG) again. I would just like to ask if you're not working on this site much anymore, could I take head of the site for you (it might be a load off your back, since you work at the Bionicle wiki as well)? Drew/SonicHOG 21:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hi again, I meant by wanting to be head of the site, was to be a "bureaucrat," as they call it on the Wikia sites. I figured out the owners do that, so could I perhaps get that (I need it in order to aquire admins (ex: Snork4colin wanted to be one)). SonicHOG 20:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) My Username Hi, I use snork4colin on YouTube and eBay also. Bye! Snork4colin 23:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I"m Barneygirl18 feel free to leave a post. Hello! Hello! I"m Barneygirl18 feel free to leave a post. This is MikeslyMontague, the person who was banned for accidentally adding false information to the Season 5 page's list of characters. I added Mindy by Kyla Pratt to the list of characters because I thought that because she was listed on other numerous sites, it was true information. I think what I did was just a big mistake that was taken as vandalism to ban for. Barney & Friends is my favorite show and I would not purposely do anything to harm a trustable source of information of it. I went to Bob West's Facebook page and asked him if Mindy was a real character, and he said he doesn't remember anyone named Mindy, so I don't think this mistake would happen again. MikeslyMontaguetodiscuss 09:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I asked for help on renaming a page. I Need Help Renaming a Page I had created the article Tony (disambiguation) after moving the page Tony to Tony (Zachary Fountain), I need help moving Tony (disambiguation) to Tony. Thanks. Gage.sayre.1 (talk) 22:49, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Bigteddy I lost acess to my account and can no longer edit using that account, Just wanted to let you know. Please go ahead and block and just remove my rights.FetchFan21 (talk) 15:04, October 30, 2019 (UTC)